Maybe In The Future
by miller26e
Summary: Maybe sometime in the future, when they were older, wiser, more at peace with the world, they could be together again. Until then, it was just hopeful wishes on shooting stars. xNiley One-Shot


_**I wrote this like a year ago, I thought that I would post it just to get it out of my documents. :) Enjoy!**_

_**~xoxo~**_

I stood there, in his arms, swaying to the music. We fit perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. I couldn't believe that we had lost this…this sense of perfectness. The realization made my eyes cloudy with tears and I bit my lip to keep them in. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, while mine were around his neck. The two of us were lost in our memories (but we'll say the music if anyone asks) and, out of habit, I rested my head on his shoulder.

I heard him sigh in content and he held me tighter. It didn't matter that people were obviously staring at us or the fact that we were both seeing other people. For this one song, it was about us. About what we had lost and what we had gained over the course of the last four years. That list could go on forever…

I couldn't believe that a mere seven hours earlier, I was grumbling about coming to this Disney party and now, I didn't even want to leave this moment.

_~Seven Hours Earlier~_

"Miley! Come on, you have to go!"

"Why? Tell me one reason that I would want to go to a party that is set up specifically to make the company look good; or to promote "harmony amongst our stars", as they call it?"

"Because I need you there to prevent me from dying of boredom," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know Demi," I paused, and then my face lit up into a smile, "We could stay here instead!"

She smiled sympathetically like she had thought this over before, "As much I would love to, I can't. I promised Joe I would go, who promised Kevin, who promised Nick, who promised Selena."

I tried figuring out exactly what my best friend had just said, but all I got was a headache. Oh, and the flutter of my heart when she mentioned my ex, "So, you'll have Joe. You don't need me tonight."

"Miley, please?" she pouted, she even threw in the puppy dog eyes. Ugh…she knew I couldn't say no to her.

"Demi…" I sighed and I felt myself caving, "Alright, but you better protect me from the crazy paparazzi and their endless amount of questions."

Her face broke into a giant grin, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! And I promise, afterwards we can eat a ton of junk food and watch Mean Girls."

I giggled, she knew me too well, "Okay…so, should I go for the 'Disney-I'm-Trying-To-Piss-You-Off' look or the 'Alright-I'll-Play-By-Your-Rules-Tonight' look?"

"Oh, definitely go for the first one. Just because we're going to this thing without a fight, doesn't mean we shouldn't have some fun. Plus, it will give you a reason to wear that amazing blue dress you bought the other day," she said with finality.

Demi walked over to my closet and started throwing stuff on the bed until she finally found what she was looking for. It was the dress that I had come across by accident the other day while we were shopping. Thinking it was cute, I tried it on, and Demi then practically forced me into buying it, exclaiming that "if I didn't buy it, she would get it for me and shove it in my face every time we saw each other". Yeah, I didn't want to take that risk…

I looked at it thoughtfully, "It is cute. I don't know though, Disney is going to flip when they see it."

"Then let them flip! Stay strong girly…that's what you're best at. Stick it to the man, or whatever it is that people say these days."

"'These days?' Demi, are you implying that we are old?" I joked.

"No…we just don't live normal lives girly, so we're not up to date on all the lingo."

I laughed, "I'm almost positive that they don't say 'lingo' anymore."

"Oh…whatever. You know what I mean, anyways back to this wonderful, beautiful, dress that you are going to wear," Demi stated proudly.

The dress was a midnight blue with a high waist that hugged all my curves. It went down to about mid-thigh, but it was loose around the top. With dramatically draped sleeves, it gave an off-the-shoulder look, and the back was left bare. What I'm trying to say that it was definitely not Disney-approved, not by a long shot…

It was perfect. My own little way of rebelling, I wasn't in the mood to do anything more tonight.

"Alright, I'll wear it," I said as a smile started to spread across my face. It really _was _cute. And really, what was the harm? You know, besides the inevitable lecture I was going to get at our next meeting.

"Good!" Demi exclaimed, obviously feeling satisfied with herself, "Now I need to find something for me…"

Her last sentence started her second search through my already messed up closet.

"Um…Dem?" No answer, so I asked a little bit louder, "What are you doing?"

She came out holding two different dresses and she held them out for me to inspect, "Which one?"

"I don't know, ask Taylor," I smirked.

Her mouth dropped open, "Hey! You know I didn't mean it like that. It just kind of…came out."

"Well I know that, but the rest of the world doesn't," I started cracking up, "You read the comments, Dem. 'Go Demi!' and 'What a bitch!' My personal favorite was, 'Haha…these are the times when I actually have pride in those Disney girls. Catfight!'

She scowled at me, but I just kept laughing, "Shut up or I will officially withdraw your best friend title. Now pick a dress."

Finally, I was able to calm down enough to take a look at the two choices.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Even though you have a closet full of clothes at home, you're borrowing mine?"

"Yours are better. And I'm already here, so they are easier to get."

Deciding not to argue with her (because, really, who would actually win that argument?), I let her be and pointed to the one in her left hand. It was a strapless red dress that ended right above the knee. The top would fit tightly around her chest, while the bottom flowed. I told her to wear a cute headband and some black heels and she would be ready to go.

Several hours later, we were all glammed up and ready to hit the streets of Los Angeles. Unfortunately for us, we were headed to the overly stuffy, under twenty-one club (Disney had to keep up an image after all) that was currently holding our "fun" party.

"Hopefully the music will be good! It is in a _club_," Demi said cheerfully, _too _cheerfully in my opinion.

"If they play even one Hannah Montana song, I'm leaving."

"You really need to lift your spirits up! Look at the positive side of things, I am!"

"Yeah, and you seem insane too."

"Miley…" she said with a hurt look on her face. Oh great, I didn't mean to make it sound like that. Me and my big mouth are at it again…

"I'm sorry Dem, I didn't mean that. I promise to try my best to see the positive in everything tonight and not to give the cold shoulder to anyone."

'_Even if their name starts with S and ends with A,'_ I thought silently to myself.

She brushed it off after my apology, "It's fine. And you don't have to be nice to _everyone_. Just be as pleasant as possible."

I giggled, "Alright Dem, I'll do my best."

By then we had pulled up to the club, which already looked suspiciously cheesy. The two of us got out and Demi handed her keys to the valet, along with a nice tip. That girl was too nice for her own good.

Inside wasn't much better, there were balloons everywhere, streamers, and posters of all the shows lined the walls. The music was already awful; we were hoping that it would get better as the night went on; I know that I was definitely going to give the DJ some requests.

We quickly located Joe, who was making a crowd of people laugh (what else is new). He didn't notice us at first, so obviously Demi saw that as a perfect opportunity to sneak up on him. She carefully took her hands and placed them over his eyes.

"Guess who?" she asked in her best fake-voice that she could manage through her giggles.

Joe stopped mid-joke and played along, "Um…Taylor Lautner?"

"No silly," she spun him around so that he was facing her.

"Damn, I've always wanted to meet…him…" he trailed off with his mouth hanging wide open, "You look- um…wow. You look good."

Aw, Joe. Is that all you can say? Maybe you should just tell her that you're completely in love with her. That would be a great conversation starter. You know, since Demi is in love with him too.

But _they_ don't know that about each other. For some strange reason they both trusted _me _with their secrets, and by some miracle, I haven't managed to spill it…yet.

Demi blushed, "Thanks Joe."

He turned to me, "And look at you Miss Miley. I'm sure you know that outfit is definitely not deemed appropriate."

"You have to live a little; if you don't, you'll find that life has passed you by. And it's not just my dress! Look at Demi's!"

"I've already commented on hers," Joe said, taking a not-so-discreet glance at her.

All of a sudden, _Tik Tok_ blasted through the speakers. The three of us looked at each other in disbelief. Never in a million years did we think this song would be playing at a Disney sanctioned event.

"Well, come on!" Demi yelled, "Let's have some fun before they realize their slip up!"

She dragged us out to the dance floor, which before us, was completely empty. Hey what can I say, we're trendsetters.

An hour and a half later, we were exhausted from all the dancing (surprisingly, Disney was cool tonight, they played songs that I actually liked) and stuffed our faces with the snacks and desserts that lined the tables. A couple songs in, the dance floor was completely full. Our group of three had expanded until it included half the people here.

I was laughing along with one of Joe's jokes (he was just full of them tonight; I think it had something to do with the girl who was sitting on his right *cough* Demi), when I felt someone's presence behind me. But I knew this presence; it was one that I had grown used to over the course of two years. Automatically, my gaze drifted towards his. He offered me a slight smile and I gave one back to him almost involuntarily.

See, our friendship has been rocky the past couple of months. We had "reconnected" but then everything just…changed. I left for my tour and he started his solo career. The two of us just drifted apart again, and of course that wasn't helped by the fact that Selena was back in the picture.

It wasn't that I hated Selena, we just didn't exactly see eye to eye. She tried too hard to be 'little miss perfect', while I just tried to live my life. You only get one anyway.

When he told me that he was seeing her again, I hung up the phone and didn't talk to him for a week. Then the stories and the pictures started popping up, so I called him. It ended with me hanging up on him again, but at least we talked a little bit beforehand.

So now here we were, months later, and the awkwardness that hovered over us was palpable and suffocating. Joe trailed off and Demi cleared her throat. If I had looked over at the two of them instead of looking into Nick's eyes, I would have seen their conspiratorial glances. But I didn't so I wasn't able to stop them. Joe got up and went over to the DJ, he whispered something in his ear and the next thing I knew, _When You Look Me in the Eyes_ came on.

"Hey Nick, why don't you grab Miley and come dance with me and Joe," Demi said with a smile.

"Uh…okay," he looked at me, "Do you want to dance?"

Silently cursing Joe and Demi, I said, "Sure, why not."

He grabbed me by the hand and I forced myself to ignore the tingles that went up my spine at the touch.

On the dance floor, he instinctively wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt myself smiling at the gesture. It felt right, familiar. The next four minutes and nine seconds were all about us.

It was our song and our moment.

It was natural to miss him, right? It was just life to want to hold on to the good times we had together, the times when everything was so…simple, so uncomplicated. When we were kids, we were young with no worries except for what songs we would be playing at our next concert or the best way to get back at Joe for his latest prank.

But life wasn't like that anymore.

Like everything else in the world, things change. Change is a natural part of all life and you just have to accept it. That doesn't mean you shouldn't fight it, but sometimes it's best to just let it go.

Nick held on to me tighter and I could tell he was thinking along the same lines as I was. I could still read him just as well as I could when we were dating. I guess some things don't change; still some things do because I could feel _her _glare burning holes into the back of my head. I guess one person wasn't happy about our reconciliation (if you could call it that). Well newsflash Selena, the world doesn't revolve around your relationship with Nick. He can dance with whoever he wants, deal with it.

For the first time in forever, I felt at home. I felt at peace and happy and the teensiest bit grateful towards my two best friends. Their meddling is somewhat appreciated.

Then the song ended.

It all happened so fast. One minute we were holding each other like our lives depended on it, and the next, we had pulled apart and now were standing there, the awkwardness had returned.

I sighed and reached over to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. I gave him a smile and walked back over to Demi and Joe who were watching us with great interest. Another upbeat song was on so I just started dancing. Sensing my need to let go, they joined in.

I chanced one last look over my shoulder at Nick. He still stood there with a goofy smile and his hand was over the spot where I had kissed his cheek. Our eyes locked and ocean met earth. It was magical and spellbinding and, somehow, I knew that our chance would come again.

_**~xoxo~**_

**And maybe their chance will come again, considering all of the rumors that have been swirling around lately. Review?**

**follow me on twitter/ imagineyourlife**


End file.
